Historia de un Escritor
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Shaka, como escritor de una revista literaria homoerótica, tiene un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de seguir el capitulo, que tiene que ver con su actual pareja Mu y su pasado. ShakaxMu Yaoi AU


**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya**  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, drama, romance, **  
Clasificación:** NC-17**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 28 / 07 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Soy una fiel seguidora de una cosa: todo en la vida es un ciclo. Hay cosas que en la vida están condenados a llegar un fin, para iniciar otro nuevo. En eso creo. Por ello, con la idea de este evento, más que buscar traer algo donde la pareja de X o Y se portó mal y tal, quise simplemente proyectarme, como tantas veces ya lo he hecho en otro fic. Y es que el tema de por sí me parece en especial difícil, para mi claro, porque vengo saliendo de una ruptura. Y es en esos momentos donde a veces te viene a la cabeza la idea de que quizás, perdiste a la única persona de tu vida. ¿Cuánto más si este fue el primero en todo, con quien aprendiste lo que era el amar? Por eso quise simplemente expresarme y espero haya logrado el cometido.

**Resumen: **

Shaka, como escritor de una revista literaria homoerótica, tiene un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de seguir el capitulo, que tiene que ver con su actual pareja Mu y su pasado.

* * *

**Historia de un escritor**

_"Andrew lo miraba de forma demandante. Julián lo sabía, había llegado un momento que él hubiese preferido alargar, años si era posible. Más no podía… haberse entregado a Andrew de alguna manera lo había hecho merecedor de un sinfín de explicaciones. ¿Pero como hacérselo ver? Ver el terrible pasado que lleva a cuesta… ¿Cómo lo entendería? Durante todos esos meses, Andrew le había demostrado que su visión de él mismo era la de un hombre correcto en sus virtudes, en sus decisiones. Alguien que no haría una cosa injusta, no apoyaría la maldad… lo inmoral… ¿Cómo podría comprender lo que lleva a cuesta?_

_Julian de nuevo desvió su mirada. Tragó grueso… sus manos sudorosas volvieron a conectarse, dar vuelta entre sí… Andrew lo sabía, ya conocía ese gesto… ya sabía que ocurría cada vez que Julian bajaba su rostro y movía sus manos. Lo conocía, sabía leerlo._

_—Está bien… puedo esperar—las dulces palabras que por un momento alargó lo inevitable—. Puedo esperar a que estés preparado._

_Sí… y quizás, quizás así le daría tiempo… tiempo a…"_

De nuevo lo hice… de nuevo borro esos últimos párrafos con frustración. De nuevo descanso mis manos a ambos lados del teclado observando fijamente la pantalla del monitor con el procesador de texto abierto, esperando por mi conclusión de este capítulo que debo publicar para la revista de literatura homoerótica donde trabajo.

Resoplo, estoy cansado. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré reescribiendo una y otra vez las mismas líneas? Estoy en un punto de mi trabajo donde mis personajes simplemente no quieren continuar. No, no lo desean, es como si se negaran a terminar por fin la farsa, a confesar… Julian no quiere confesar… Andrew no lo quiere obligar… pero sé, que como escritor, no puedo seguir extendiendo este momento…

¿Qué impide que Julian le confiese a Andrew su pasado?

De nuevo la pregunta revolotea en mi cabeza… me produce jaqueca… me obliga a levantarme del computador. Así hago, dejo mi asiento y camino hasta la cocina empotrada en madera campestre y aluminio brillante, un aire muy natural. Lo escogió él… acogedora… como él…

A decir verdad, Andrew es como él. Es apacible, es tierno, es calmado, tan meticuloso pero sereno… es como templadas montañas, ni muy frías, ni muy calientes… tersa, tibias… sí, esa es la sensación que me da Andrew, que me da él. Su mirada es tan verde como largos plantíos de sembradíos, de esos que se ven cuando se viajan en auto por pueblos en las alturas de los estados agricultores. Tan viva, tan extensa.

Por eso a mucho de mis lectores le gusta Andrew. Dicen que es el compañero que todos quieren tener, es cierto. Lo he comprobado. Mi Andrew es lo mejor que pudo llegar a mi vida después de seis años de silencio y soledad tranquila en mi departamento de soltero, escribiendo para varias páginas de lectores online. Fue curioso, nos encontramos por un chat, hablamos, me dijo que le fascinaba mis escritos. Yo solo escribía para mostrarme, para… digamos, expresarme. Todos los que me leían, en su mayoría chicas, me decían que los personajes parecían tomar vida en el relato. Cada pequeño cuento venía acompañado de las mismas personas…

Claro que eran vivos… eran mi recuerdos…

Era yo escribiendo y compartiendo mi historia tras nombres ficticios, tras características distintas, escudándome en el mundo de la ficción para que alguien me escuchara o comprendiera… sin temor a ser juzgado…

Era mi historia de él y aquel… a quién sólo he visto por las fotografías de la red social que me llegan a mano de su esposa. Hermosa mujer… aún me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó por mi mente para haber intentado destruirla…

Shaka, no tienes que preguntarlo… lo sabes…

Lo amabas…

—Tus historias me hacen sentir que tu protagonista siempre ha amado a ese hombre. Es como ver a las mismas dos personas en universo paralelos, viviendo eternamente una historia de amor. Pero dime, ¿porque siempre terminan separados?

Esas fueran las palabras de mi Andrew la primera conversación que tuvimos, personal. Recuerdo que luego de tantos comentarios a través de correo, decidimos hablar por mensajería instantánea, nos pasamos los correos, hablamos… Por cosas de la vida, ahora lo llamo el mismo destino, vivíamos a unas cinco horas de camino. Decidí arriesgarme, conocerlo. Y fue entonces que me aventuré a salir de la ciudad, tomar un bus, llegar hasta aquella plaza, esperarlo… conocerlo. Solo había visto fotografías por su cuenta en la red social, pero no, no era igual que verlo sonriéndome y reconociéndome entre la multitud. Instintivamente sonreí, como tenía años sin hacerlo.

Y si, en la cafetería de ese lugar, recuerdo que era con estilo Retro, muy cómoda; me hizo esa pregunta que tambaleó todo lo que yo pensaba.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Ha llegado. Su sonrisa de nuevo me envuelve en una calma tal que no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz, feliz porque al final la vida no me tenía preparado sólo silencio, sólo soledad… Andrew ha llegado y crea, como siempre, la misma impresión que me creo esa vez que lo conocí… una profunda sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta.

—Quizás, porque aún no he conseguido el universo para que ellos puedan estar juntos…

Esa fue mi respuesta. Su rostro me miró con cierto desazón, me analizó, tiene de por sí una mirada que parece traspasarlo todo.

—¿Ocurre algo?—ahora me pregunta. Si, la misma mirada. De alguna manera terminé perdido entre recuerdos.

—No, sólo buscaba algo que merendar.

—Traje pan de avena y leche. ¿Te apetece?—me sonrió, con ello tiene su respuesta. Me sonríe, comprendiéndolo —. ¿Cómo va el capítulo de esta semana?

—Mal, no logró avanzar-confieso, tomando asiento en la mesa redonda de cuatro puestos que hay en nuestra cocina.

Tenemos seis meses viviendo juntos, han sido buenos seis meses. Fue gracia a su apoyo que decidí aventurarme a publicar en la revista, para ganar confianza antes de publicar algo formalmente como escritor. Él me apoya, él valora mi talento… tal como lo hizo en su tiempo aquel.

—¿Todavía en el mismo punto?

—Si…

—¿Julián no puede confesarle a Andrew su pasado?

—No, no puede… no sé porque—tomó el vaso de leche que me ha servido. Hecho mi cabello dorado, largo, hacía atrás, arrastrando entre mis dedos el flequillo dorado que cae sobre mi nariz. Suspiro, tomando un poco de esa leche fría que tan bien me sienta en estos momentos—. Cada vez que empiezo a escribir el dialogo de Julián, no sé de qué manera reaccionará Andrew cuando lo sepa. Y Julián tiene miedo de confesárselo, así que las palabras le quedan en la garganta.

—Mmm… ¿me dejas ver lo que tienes?—me pregunta. Subo la mirada—. Sé que no te gusta leer cuando está incompleto, pero quizás pueda ayudarte. Estoy al día con tu trabajo.

—No lo disfrutaras igual—refunfuño virando la mirada. Lo admito, uno de los comentarios que más espero leer son los de él. Y sí, podremos estar viviendo juntos pero siempre, todas las semanas, me escribe una carta y la envía a la editorial, para que luego yo la reciba y leerla. ¿La razón? Un tonto juego de seducción supongo…—. Pero si insistes—su sonrisa es acogedora… me hace sentir que realmente yo soy el que le estoy suplicando que vaya a leerlo, a ver si así consigo la forma de terminar este capítulo.

Se dirige al computador, con pasos pausados, tranquilos. Con un vaso de leche en mano se sienta y empezar a leer lo que llevo. Me agrada ver la luz que el monitor trasluce sobre su piel blanca, tan blanca como la mía. Los mechones violetas caen juguetonamente por sus pómulos y a veces algunas palabras la susurran con sus labios, ese tipo de gestos tontos que terminas amando.

Y mientras esta allí, sigo preguntándome: ¿Qué es lo que me detiene en este trabajo? ¿Por qué Julián no termina de contar su pasado? Ya lo tengo todo maquetado, que fue lo que ocurrió, incluso me tomé la libertad de investigar lugares especiales del país donde está ambientada la historia para hacerla más creíble. Es el momento donde Julián le tocara hablar del pasado y sé que todos los lectores lo esperan con ansías, aunque he dado leves indicios de que trata. Pero me cuesta… simplemente porque no sé de qué forma Andrew lo tomará.

Para Andrew, Julián es una persona correcta, irreprensible, jamás se metería en algo que pudiera hacerles daño a otras personas. Y ciertamente, así es él. Julián es un hombre sincero, callado, un tanto reservado. Amante de las buenas costumbres, estudió la carrera que amaba por encima de lo que dijera la sociedad, de cual daría más. Julián vive para sí mismo, para su búsqueda de la verdad, la paz, la calma. Alguien como Julián jamás estaría inmerso en algo que no le entregara esa tranquilidad… al menos, en teoría.

Yo sé que no siempre es así… las personas solemos hacer cosas que van más allá de nuestros deseos, de nuestras costumbres.

Yo lo viví… yo sé que es eso…

Yo soy Julián.

Sí… yo soy ese personaje del cual trato de escribir. Yo soy ese hombre que teme confesar el pasado… y Andrew… mi Andrew, tiene una visión tan etérea y perfecta de Julián… que yo… Shaka, tengo miedo…

Y quien creería que yo, Shaka, alguien que crea en todos los que conoce esa aura de sapiencia, de justicia; ¿estuve a punto de destruir una familia? Nadie lo creería… no al menos a primera cuenta. Nadie creería que yo caería en algo así.

Pero así fue… y todo, porque lo amaba…

Saga… lo conocí en una convección del estado. Era el presentador de la convección de literatura y narrativa. Un hombre alto, hermoso, el cabello azul recogido tras su espalda lo hacía lucir imponente, con unas cejas pobladas, nariz prominente. Y esmeraldas, dos hermosas esmeraldas tan profundas, magnéticas. Recuerdo que fue una impresión para mí el verlo. Su potente voz, tan gruesa, sensual, iba anunciando uno a uno a los escritores, novelistas, ensayistas, que fueron a presentar su obra y dar unas palabras de agradecimiento. Yo era fiel seguidor de uno de ellos, y por eso estaba allí… sin saber que el destino me tenía ese algo preparado.

En el receso del evento lo encontré en uno de los filtros de agua. Hablaba amablemente con una de las organizadoras, quien lo ponía al tanto de los últimos cambios en el itinerario. En algún momento cruzamos miradas. Yo… yo tenía diecinueve años, él… él tenía veintisiete. Me sonrió, le sonreí escuetamente como respuesta, y sin dar oportunidad, volteé… me alejé. Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

No sería la primera vez. En todas las convecciones de escritura y arte a las que iba, él estaba allí presentando o como organizador. Luego descubrí que él y su esposa, eran parte de un comité para la expansión de la corriente artística en el país y trabajaban en un proyecto de estimulación al arte para los jóvenes. Un día, en una de esas convecciones, él se acercó a mí, me sonrió y extendió un libro.

—De haber sabido tu nombre, le hubiera dicho para que lo escribiera—recuerdo que me dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada. Al ver la caratula del libro, y luego abrir en la primera hoja, allí estaba, un ejemplar de mi escritor favorito, autografiado por el mismo autor. Debo admitirlo, eso era algo que jamás esperé y me contenté tanto que toda, toda vergüenza la dejé de lado.

—¿Pero cómo…? Wao… ¡Gracias! —si, tartamudeé, y sonreí como jovenzuelo que le regalaban el nuevo videojuego del mercado.

—Notaba la forma en que te sonreías y brillaban los ojos cada vez que mencionábamos a ese autor, o a él le tocaba dar unas palabras—mi sonrojo debió ser evidente, porque sus ojos mirándome algo desconcertado me hizo darme cuenta que algo estaba pasando… tanto en él, como en mí.

—Me ha estado mirando…

—Discúlpame—terminó por retraerse, despedirse… buscar irse…

—Mi nombre es Shaka—lancé… me arriesgué… Él volteó mirándome con sus pupilas verdes brillantes… llamándome, lo sentí. Algo que nos estaba quemando—. Mi nombre es Shaka—repetí de nuevo, mi corazón acelerado, mis mejillas encendidas. Lo sentí—, para… la próxima vez—y me até.

Ciertamente si hubo otras veces. Para cuando me di cuenta su esposa también se me acercó, me sonreía, y me formaba conversaciones. Él me traía libros autografiados y ella siempre unas dulces galletas de avena. Me sentí culpable, cuando dentro de mí se empezó a gestar ese algo prohibido. Una fascinación por él, por su gruesa voz, su hermosa mirada, su inteligencia, su elocuencia. Me sentí aún más vil cuando noté que él sentía más…

Y caíamos… en una espiral de la que no nos queríamos soltar. Me enamoré… y lo enamoré, nos enamoramos él uno al otro. Y cuando era la culpa mayor, el placer lo amortiguaba. Me fui acercando a él y a ella… a él como amante… a ella como amigo…

El corazón suele tomar decisiones erróneas. Si nos dejamos llevar por sólo los sentidos, cometemos terribles errores. Recuerdo esas noches que empezaron sólo con besos furtivos… que se fueron profundizando con caricias sobre las ropas. Escusas, muchas… me volví parte del grupo por su ayuda, me tomó como su mayor asistente, su mano derecha. Ella confió… me lo dejó en mis manos, sin saber que yo buscaría atarlo.

Dejé de lado toda creencia, toda moral. Me dejé dirigir por la pasión enferma y voraz que me consumía por él… me entregué, me tomó, nos amamos. Reuniones que eran para coordinar nuevos eventos, gran parte de su tiempo eran dedicados en amarnos. Y luego me presentaba frente a ella… ambos lo hacíamos, como cínicos jugando con su buena fe. Hasta que mi corazón se endureció, la culpa dejó de doler… todo le conseguí justificación para no sentirme un vil manipulador. Le sonreía a ella… los veía besarse de vez en vez en los eventos y sabía que al final de ellos él regresaría a mis brazos y me amaría, sólo a mí… que aquello era apariencias…

Hasta que la vida fue cruel…

Ella confiaba en mí, tanto… que buscó ayuda en mí. La culpa de nuevo empezó a tomar forma. Muchas veces me dije: ¿Qué estás haciendo Shaka? ¿No estás actuando igual que la mujer que le robó el marido a tu madre? ¿No eres tan vil como esa que te quitó a tu padre de tu lado? Pero me justificaba… ellos no tenían hijos… nunca sería igual. Seguí con la máscara, improvisé en el teatro que ambos nos habíamos creado… Le decía a ella consejos para enamorarlo, atarlo a su matrimonio… y por otro lado, lo amaba hasta cansarme y dejarlo satisfecho.

A ella le decía que luchara… a él, que me amara…

Hasta esa tarde…

—Por lo que estoy leyendo, Andrew quiere saber donde Julián aprendió tantas cosas y ese pasado Julián no quiere decírselo aún—subo la mirada. La voz de mi Andrew, mi ahora pareja, me saca de mis pensamientos. Su voz es dulce, varonil pero pausada. Editor de una revista, detectó mi talento desde que publicaba en aquella página—. Estás en un punto donde debes sacar el pasado de Julián, retrasarlo más no sería correcto—lo sé, justamente eso me preocupa—. ¿Es que no lo tienes bien planeado? Me refiero, al pasado.

—No, ya lo tengo todo pensado al detalle, incluso el final—me acerco a él, alcanzó una silla para sentarme a su lado. De inmediato escurre su mano sobre mi pierna derecha, sólo tengo una bermuda de jean y una camiseta suelta. No visto muy formal cuando trabajo en casa —. Lo que me cuesta no es eso—el deja caer su cabeza en el espacio de mi hombro. Siempre lo hace, y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando busca ese acercamiento. Instintivamente dejo que mi mano acaricie su nuca, mientras seguimos viendo la pantalla del monitor.

—¿Sabes? Andrew es distinto—la aseveración me hace temblar. No estaba preparado… no, no me lo esperaba—. Es distinto, Julián sigue siendo el mismo que te he leído desde hace meses. Es decir, no es que tus personajes sean iguales pero… es como que, si en esencia, tus dos coprotagonistas estuvieran y fueran moldeados por las circunstancias. De esos dos, esta uno, Julián… pero el coprotagonista, es otro…

Silencio… No sé qué decir… Mi corazón esta latiendo de prisa. Me siento nervioso, inseguro… Claro, es distinto… porque quién estaba con Julián era otro… otro hombre al que tuve que dejar ir.

—Es que Andrew eres tú, Mu—confieso, con un leve temblor… sí, mi garganta tembló al pronunciarlo. Mi voz se escuchó turbia.

Se calla, no me dice nada. El silencio parece cómodo, incluso necesario.

—Según lo que has comentado a lo largo de la historia, Julián tiene algo que aún no se perdona. Algo pasó en el pasado que lo avergüenza.

—Así es.

Silencio… de nuevo…

Esta vez el silencio es más extenso. Sólo escucho su respirar tranquilo. La mano que estaba sobre mi pierna, ahora se ha aventurado hasta rodearme la cintura. Para cuando me doy cuenta, se da vuelta y me abraza, aún él sentado en el asiento del computador, yo en la otra silla. Su cabeza halla espacio en mi hombro de nuevo, su aliento corre y acaricia mi cuello. Sus dos manos se han tomado en mi espalda y yo lo abrazo, le correspondo. Dejo caer mi mejilla sobre su cabello violeta, sin perder la vista en el monitor. Acaricio suavemente su espalda por sobre el suéter tejido color crema que lleva puesto.

Me permito recordar…

Aquella tarde que aquel llegó con sus ojos inflamados. Me miró con una clara sentencia. Tenía la carta de divorcio en sus manos, aquella que no pudo entregar. Se sentó en el comedor y yo busqué algo para darle, en nuestro pequeño nido, un apartamento que él me había alquilado para vivir, cuando decidí abandonar a mis padres y continuar mi camino con él. Habíamos esperado meses para ese día. La noche anterior nos entregamos como dos amantes deseosos, nos amamos hasta el amanecer. Me dijo que ya tenía la carta, sólo faltaba que ella la firmara y sería libre, para estar conmigo, seguir conmigo.

Me amaba. Lo sé, y sé que le dolió mucho cuando al final los planes no pudieron desarrollarse como pretendíamos.

—Está embarazada—dijo, con un tono de voz tan lúgubre que me partió en miles de pedazos—. Es irónico… en otro tiempo esta noticia me hubiera alegrado. Es más, me alegró, maldita sea… me alegró porque voy a ser padre pero…—comprendía… yo lo comprendí… y no pude evitar llorar como nunca en mi vida lo hice… yo nunca había llorado, más que una que otra vez cuando niño… pero verlo a él llorar así, al saber que era inevitable…

—Tienes que quedarte con ella…—me destrozó…

No podía pelear contra ello… aunque él mismo me pidió que lo esperara, unos años, para al menos disfrutar unos años con su hijo… Yo, yo no acepté. Yo no quería alejar a un hijo de su padre, como lo hicieron conmigo… No quería ser yo quien provocara que un niño creciera lejos de una figura paternal.

Me negué a hacerlo.

Nos amamos una última vez. Más que hacer el amor fue una larga, tortuosa y dulce despedida. Me marcó… todo lo que pudo… todo lo que quiso… me dejé marcar por él, sabiendo que sería la última vez. Las lágrimas, de él y las mías, enjugaron las sábanas junto con nuestras esencias. Y el resto de la mañana, ya sin fuerzas por el sexo, sólo nos quedamos enredados besándonos… como si no quisiéramos separarnos. Realmente no queríamos…

Ese día partí al interior del país. Lo dejé, dejamos de comunicarnos. Para ironía del destino, su esposa era la que me llamaba, me decía que me extrañaba y que le hubiera gustado que compartiera con ella esos meses de embarazo. Que a pesar de ser hombre, sentía que conmigo podría sincerarse. Llegó hasta a pedirme consejos para mejorar su vida sexual con el hombre que amaba…

La vida fue dura… me castigó de esa forma…

Le aconsejaba con cosas, acciones, juegos que solía jugar con él cuando nos encontrábamos… lo enamoraba… y yo lo sabía… Su matrimonió se fortaleció. Ahora la hermosa niña que tienen de hija junto a un bello varón, crecen en el seno de una familia estable, la que yo no disfrute.

Ese fue mi único consuelo…

Pero aún hoy, me sigo diciendo, que lo que estuve a punto de hacer… no, lo que hice, fue algo vergonzoso…

Amé a Saga, lo amé… seis años fueron necesarios para ir borrando el pase de sus caricias y besos en mi piel, de sus palabras en mi vida diaria. Seis largos años…

Pero el amor, no puede ser la justificación para trastocar la vida de un infante.

—Julián entonces, se avergüenza de lo que vivió, y teme que Andrew no lo comprenda, ¿cierto?—pregunto con su voz temblorosa. Su aliento de nuevo acaricia mi cuello. Respiro profundo, porque siento, que en algún momento Mu ha comprendido… Esa historia que estoy escribiendo ahora, es la nuestra… en otras vivencias, otros acontecimientos pero en esencia, los mismos sentimientos.

Están los sentimientos de Andrew, que con dedicación y complicidad se ganó terreno en el hermético Julián del inicio, quien se negaba a volver a amar, por estar atado a algo del pasado. Los de Julián, que primero encerrado en su auto culpa, viendo de lejos como las cosas que dejó atrás mejoraron en su ausencia, había olvidado vivir su propia vida. Pero ante la llegada de Andrew las cosas cambiaron de perspectiva, volvió a sonreír, a creer en sí mismo y en su talento. Se enamoraron, empezando siendo amigos. Se entregaron, sin temor a nada… y están en el punto donde Julián necesita hacerle saber, por completo, quien era él… Para que no haya secretos…

—Julián temé que Andrew piense que es una mala persona. Que lo juzgue por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, sus decisiones, el cinismo con el que tomó tantas cosas…—suspiro… siento que me abraza con más fuerza—. Pese a todo, Julián al final, tomó la mejor decisión.

—No lo dudo… Julián es una persona muy sensata… pero también, entregada. Y para hacer lo correcto, no le importará sacrificarse incluso a sí mismo.

—¿Eso piensa Andrew?—mi corazón late, con dolor, pesar… un tanto de esperanza.

—Si… Andrew lo entenderá… Andrew no lo juzgará…

De nuevo silencio…

Lo comprendo… comprendo lo que Mu está tratando de decirme… no… lo que Andrew y Julián me intenta decir…

Ciertamente, todos escribimos nuestra historia… al principio, son nuestros padres lo que dejan escritas en nuestras primeras páginas las bases que asentaran los futuros capítulos. Luego, cada vez, nosotros como personajes y protagonista de nuestra propia vida, le vamos arrebatando la pluma a los autores… tomamos decisiones, nos revelamos a sus designios y creamos nuestros propios rumbos. Nos convertimos en coautores de nuestra propia historia.

Y conforme pasan los años, maduramos, crecemos, decidimos darles la pluma también a otras personas, para que hagan de esta historia algo más variada y compleja. Nosotros decidimos cuando quitarle la pluma… cuando seguir escribiendo solos… Como escritor… comprendo que esto que hacen mis personajes en esas historias que simplemente superan mis expectativa, me sobrepasan, ellos como personas toman forma en el papel y crean su mundo; de la misma manera, nosotros, lo seres humanos, lo hacemos…

¿Cómo podía yo trastocar los primeros capítulos de un nuevo libro?

—Voy a hacer la cena—me dice, se levanta dejándome un suave y húmedo beso en mis labios.

Desde el momento que le abrí mi vida a Mu, le di una pluma con la cual él podía escribir esta, mi historia de vida, hace seis meses. No me he arrepentido, han sido hermosos capítulos llenos de comprensión, de tranquilidad, de ternura.

Los capítulos que escribí con Saga fueron apasionante, intensos, un ir y venir de emociones atrapantes, vibrantes. Pero esos quedaron en el pasado… me hacen ser quien soy, le agradezco enormemente a él por todo lo que viví, los bellos momentos, las enseñanzas… y soy feliz por él… por que tiene una hermosa familia a la que cuida con todas su fuerzas.

Si… mientras Mu hace la cena me he desviado un momento para ver esa última fotografía que ella me envió, su hija disfrazada de conejo, su hijo de tigre, él abrazándolos a ambos sobre protectoramente, ella feliz a su lado… Veo lo que ya se fue… lo que es pasado y sigue corriendo en otro camino, otra dirección.

Me gustó escribir en su libro… sé que él disfrutó escribiendo en el mío…

Quizás… quizás como le dije a Mu hace meses, todavía no hemos vivido, Saga y yo, en el universo donde podemos estar juntos. Quizás, en este universo, mi destino era compartir… con Mu.

Me levanto del asiento… camino hasta la cocina. Está ya cortando las verduras, el olor a la masa de crepes puedo percibirlo. Me sonrío, lo atrapo por la cintura. Con mi nariz escurro su cabello lavanda a un lado, sintiendo entre mis manos el delantal verde que compró para usar. El mío es azul, por cierto, como el color de mis ojos. Dice que le gusta mucho mis ojos… a mí me gustan los de él.

Lo abrazó, mi cabeza halla espacio en su hombro izquierdo. Dirijo mis labios a su oído, susurro…

—Julián quiere hablar…

Ahora comprendo porque no podía escribirlo… los personajes me estaban exigiendo tomar una decisión… Son de esas cosas extrañas, donde al proyectarte en una historia, ella misma como espejo te refleja, te muestra lo que tú debes hacer. No sé si a alguien anteriormente le ha pasado, que viven tanto una historia, que ella, se convierte en tu espejo…

—Andrew te escuchará—responde… me sonrió…

Y quizás, luego de esta noche… luego de explicarle todo… de mostrarle todo en cuanto soy… Julián, pueda confesarle a Andrew, que existió antes de él un hombre llamado Albert.


End file.
